Don't Forget
by cupcakeswithsprinkles
Summary: Shane has changed and his wife Mitchie is torn between staying with her once perfect love, or leaving to start a new life. Now a Three-Shot. Smitchie. R & R
1. Chapter 1

"Shane? Is that you?" Mitchie's voice croaked quietly into the crisp air of their grand house.

She heard a sigh ad finally he spoke, "Yes, it's me."

Mitchie put her hand to her temples and gently rubbed her aching head. She soon heard Shane enter the room, a cold expression on his face. "Wow, you're actually home. It's a miracle."

"Oh my god. Shut up!" He yelled loudly. "You know I'm busy, you know I have work."

Mitchie's head snapped up at the harsh words escaping his soft lips. She felt the tears stinging in her chocolate eyes as usual. "I'm sorry shane."

"Yeah, whatever." He mumbled leaving the room. Mitchie fled to one of the many spare bedrooms in their house and sat on the soft comfy bed. She softly buried her head in her hands and sighed loudly. She would not cry, she just would not. Oh, but how badly she actually wanted too, but come on. She would never actually admit that, because she was Mitchie Gray. She never cried or showed the emotion that was in the depth of her broken heart. She would suck it up. After all their were poor kids sleeping outside with no money or food. Her problem was simple, compared to that she thought. Her husband had changed into a jerk who is never home and always at work, who never shows love or compassion, and who is snippy and mean... but thats nothing right? She wanted to shrug it off and say worse could happen. But deep down, she knew that to her, it was a big deal. Because Shane Gray is--_ was_ her everything.

Ever since Connect Three became even more famous than before, nothing was the same...

She stared at the walls and shook her head. It was painted yellow, for their first child together. At that thought her tears were even harder to hold back, she put her head on the soft pillow and slowly drifted off into sleep

--

Mitchie woke up later in the day slightly disoriented. Where the hell was she? Oh yes, the spare bedroom. It hurt to sleep next to Shane... the 'new' Shane at least. She walked into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Where were you?" Shane asked coldly.

"I accidently fell asleep in the spare bedroom." She lied looking softly at the floor. She walked up to shane and kissed him on the cheek softly. "I love you."

"Same." He grunted. " Oh yeah, I'm flying out to california for a month or so."

"What?" Mitchie asked quietly in shock.

"We have concert or two and then we have to stay out there to do some charity thing." He explained. Mitchie's eyes filled with tears and she stepped back, looking up at his emotionless eyes. Mitchie remembered the times when he would go away and they would hold each other for hours, just telling each other how much they'd miss each other.

"When?" Mitchie asked sadly. So he wasn't himself... she still felt as though he was her oxygen.

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

"You're what?!" Mitchie yelled in surprise. "Are you kidding me?"

"No I'm not." He said.

Mitchie gasped and she flung herself onto Shane, "No! You can't go. Please don't go!"

"I have to Mitchie." He said, his eyes softening slightly as she nuzzled her face into his neck.

"Can I come with you?"

"No," he said quietly.

"Why not Shane?" She asked. "Please I need you."

"Mitchie, You can't fucking come okay?" He yelled. At that time, Mitchie reached her breaking point, she leaned against the wall trying to hold in the tears that were threatening to bubble over her eyes. She blinked harshly trying to keep them from falling Shane's eyes widened at the sadness he saw.

"Mitchie?" Shane's voice called out in concern.

"Why don't you love me anymore?" She cried loudly. "Why?!"

"I do." He told her softly, his heart breaking at the scene before him.

"Then don't go." She whimpered. "Just please, don't."

"I have to Mitchie. I'm sorry."

"You're fucking singing. It's you're god damn band. It's changed you Shane, fame changed you." She yelled loudly.

Shane's eyes grew angry, "My fucking singing is what gave you what you have. Without singing I would have nothing. Singing is the most important thing to me."

Mitchie slid down the wall giving up on holding back her tears. They gushed out of her eyes, pouring down her soft cheeks. Shane's eye stung with his own tears as he saw his wife break in front of his eyes. He had basically said singing was more important that her. It was his fault, he knew that.

"Mitchie, I didn't-"

Mitchie shook her head, interrupting whatever he was about to say, "N-no it's okay, I-I understand S-shane."

"No baby. It's not true, I didn't mean it."

"I just, I can't take it anymore Shane. I-I love you so much. But I also deserve to live my life with someone who would put me first, before his career." She said strongly attempting at holding back her tears. It was a failed attempt, however, as her eyes welled up and the tears came more rapidly.

"Mitchie, sweetheart... please don't do this."

"I have to S-shane. I don't know if I can live like this anymore. Having you here, but not being you hurts worse than not having you at all." She spilled walking to the bedroom to pack some clothes.

"Mitchie no, god.. just please don't go." Shane pleaded, his voice cracking. Mitchie shook her head softly, almost breaking down after catching a glimpse of their wedding picture. Everything was perfect then...

--

_"I now pronounce you husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride."_

_Shane grinned widely and took hold of his new wife. He swooped her down into a gentle chaste kiss._

_"I love you more than life itself." He murmured softly into her ear, as he pulled away. _

_"I love you so much Shane Gray." She whispered, tears of happiness sprung to her eyes, but she blinked them away quickly. Shane pulled her closely and she noticed Caitlyn snap a photo of their loving embrace. _

_--_

Mitchie came back to reality as she set a small black luggage bag on the bed, throwing random clothes in there quickly.

"Mitchie, stop... where are you going to go?" He asked in a panic.

Mitchie sighed, "I might stay with my mom and dad for a while, until you come back. I just need space, Shane. Space to think."

"I don't want space." He pleaded.

"Well you didn't seem to mind space for the past two months Shane." She snapped angrily.

Shane's eyes filled with guilt as he looked to the ground. "I so sorry Mitchie, I'm so sorry I made this happen."

"Shane, do you even remember the last time you kissed me for no reason. Or the last time you told me you loved me. Or even the last time we made love together Shane?" She asked in a heart broken whisper, "Because I don't."

Shane continued to look at the ground.

"Get out Shane, please just get out." She said, "Let me pack and I'll be out to say goodbye."

"Fine." He whispered, Mitchie noticed how funny his voice sounded. Was he actually crying?

Mitchie looked at the small, black bag. The last time it was used was for their honeymoon, one of the greatest nights of her life...

--

_Mitchie nervously walked through the door of the hotel. The honeymoon suite. Shane brought up most of the bags and she held a lone, small, black bag. She set it down softly and she walked into the bedroom. She looked at the soft, black sheets of the bed and the fireplace crackling romantically, she smiled to herself. This would be a great night. She felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist and she felt a familiar pair of lips on her hair. _

_"Hello beautiful." _

_"Shane." She whispered softly. "I love you so much."_

_"I love you too Mrs. Gray." He kissed her softly and she grinned. _

_She kissed him hard on the lips. "I love when you say that."_

_Shane kissed her with force, moving her backwards onto the bed. She plunged her hands into his soft, dark hair and moaned as he kissed her neck, biting softly._

_They showed each other exactly how much they loved each other. _

--

Mitchie let out a soft cry as she threw t-shirts and clothes into the bag quickly. She needed to get out of there. Out of the memories. She wrote a note quickly scribbling quickly and she posted it on the mirror of the master bedroom. She zipped the bag and strung it over her shoulder. When she opened the door, Shane was standing there a frown on his face, his eyes puffy.

"Mitchie, don't go. I love you Mitchie, I just guess I was in a daze for a while, just please don't leave me."

"Looks like the tables turned, 10 minutes ago I was begging you to stay, and I'm giving you the same answer you gave me." Mitchie shook her head, walking closer to him... she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, "I love you more than life itself, just don't forget."

"Then why are you leaving?"

"I told you already. I just need space, you know... to just think about everything. To sort out the pain and the love I feel when i see you. I'm also leaving because I know you need to handle your music, its more important, and I'm in the way, and it kinda hurts to know that."

"Mitchie-" He started heart brokenly. "You know I didn't mean what I said before..."

"No, you did... and thats okay, I should've seen it before." She said smiling softly. She cringed softly as she spoke again, "Maybe when I'm gone you'll find great girl who can either handle being second, or someone who is capable of being number one in your life. I thought it was me, but I guess its not."

She turned and walked to the door, Shane hot on her heals. "Oh yeah, Shane... there's a letter for you in the bedroom, read it after I leave."

"Mitchie! No." He yelled as she opened the front door and slowly walked out. "You are number one! You are." He yelled through the door. Little did he know, Mitchie was on the other side of the door, her head leaning against it... tears gushing out of her swollen, tired eyes. Finally breaking down completely, she slid down to the ground.

--

Shane ran to the bedroom peering inside and pulling down the large size post-it note and he began reading.

_Dear Shane, _

_I just want you to know that I don't want to leave, I had to drag myself out of this room and I probably will have to drag myself away when I see your face. I just love you so much, and just know how hard this is for me... in so many different ways imaginable. I just want to let you know how much you changed and that its not you I'm leaving, it's the new attitude I'm leaving. Okay? Remember that, I was just hurt by you too much. Do you remember the times when you whispered sweet things in my ear or did you forget? More recently though do you remember cursing in my face and shoving me out of the way or did you forget? I will never forget anything. I expect you not to either. _

_I'd hope that you'd like to keep in touch with me, and I also have some big news to spring onto you. You'd probably get angry and I was afraid of what you'd do. But lets just say I'm going to be a mom.. and you a dad, if you so choose._

_Love,_

_ Mitchie Torres-Gray_

Shane's eyes were wide with shock as he read the letter over and over again falling on the bed not even trying to hold back the tears in his eyes.

--

**THIS IS A TWO-SHOT!! Next part will be up soon. **

**Hope you enjoyed this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!**

**And this is now officially a THREE-SHOT!! **

**yayy! haha... I wrote and wrote and wrote and it seemed like it was getting a little too long, plus i have more to add :) hope you enjoy R&R please!**

Mitchie put the rest of her strength into pulling herself up and walking completely out of the door and outside into the crisp air. She sniffed the air, she could smell the frost in the air... perhaps snow was in the forecast. She didn't know, but she certainly felt the nip in the air. She shivered slightly and looked back at the house longingly. She wished to go back in and snuggle into Shane's chest, but who was she kidding? Like that would happen. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she jumped slightly in surprise. She pulled it out and checked the caller ID. It was Shane, already. She shook her head, she couldn't do this yet... just not yet. Even though she felt a smile playing on her lips, he seemed to be getting back to his old self, she fought it away. He's just gonna leave for California and change over and over again.

--

Shane sat on their... no _his _bed, sadly thinking about the things he had done wrong. No wander she didn't stay, or answer his phone calls. There were so many things he did, he couldn't even remember them all. He definitely remembered most of them though, it was something that was embedded in his brain that played over and over, he wishes it would go away, but It won't though, he stared at the wooden table across the room his lucky pencil sitting on top of a tablet, he slowly remembered more and more...

--

_"Hey baby, what are you writing?" Mitchie asked her husband rubbing his shoulders from behind. He turned around quickly, glaring at Mitchie._

_"I'm working here Mitchie." He snapped loudly. Mitchie's eyes widened with surprise. _

_"Okay, I'm sorry Shane... I just, never mind." She stuttered under his glare. "Good luck."_

_"OKAY!! Just get out!" He screamed loudly tapping his pencil loudly on the wooden table. His anger wavered a little as he caught a glimpse of the pain in Mitchie's eyes as she quickly walked out the door. He shook it off and continued writing his newest hit... Which would, in a few weeks, become the number one hit in the country._

--

Shane sighed, running a hand through his sloppy hair. He didn't even bother fixing it, or putting any more hair product in it. He could care less about his hair and he knew if Mitchie was there to witness this a playful gasp would escape her cherry colored lips. She always used to tease him about his hair fetish. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands rubbing away the excess tears. He yawned silently getting out of the bed and moving in to the smaller yellow room. He laid on the bed and stared at the walls. A baby. He was in panic, Mitchie needed him more than ever right now. He couldn't stop worrying about Mitchie. Mitchie was making him a dad, they always dreamed of it and what it would be like. He always dreamed of the happiness they would feel when they found out, but quite the contrary, Mitchie was so fearful. Fear would be a normal reaction, Shane knew, but Mitchie wasn't afraid of being a mother. Shane knew she was fearful of Him, of her own husband. She was fearful of him hurting her when he found out. Him, Shane Gray, The person who she always came to with trouble or problems without hesitation or fear. The person who always used to cradle her to get her fear and tears to subside is the very person causing the tears.

Of all the times he dreamt of their child, he never dreamed it would be like this. Him finding out through a letter. A letter that reeked with fear and anxiousness. Him knowing it won't be a normal family that he always dreamed of. Him knowing that Mitchie was without his support, she was scared and alone in this newly found parenthood. He was also alone in this, but he didn't have to live with the newness as she did. He stared at the yellow walls and a tiny bear setting silently in the bed that they stored in the room. He remembered the many times they would talk about their first child together and how happy those conversations would make them...

--

_"Mitchie?" He whispered in her ear as they cuddled on the couch watching some Chick Flick that Shane had put on... he knew Mitchie wanted to watch it so he would brave it out for her. Besides, he was satisfied with staring at Mitchie the whole time. _

_She grinned and turned towards Shane, "Yes Shane?"_

_"Do you want kids?" He asked bluntly, staring into her eyes deeply with a smile playing on his lips at the thought of having a child with Mitchie. _

_Her eyes widened in shock. They hadn't really talked much about this before and she wasn't sure what Shane would want, "Wow."_

_"Did I say something wrong?" Shane asked nervously._

_"No, Shane not at all..." She grinned widely and Shane had to smile at her happy expression. "It just caught me off guard, thats all. Do you want kids?"_

_"Yeah, I really do." He said with a smile. She giggled happily. _

_"Me too." He pulled his face down and connected their lips in a quick kiss. _

_"When we have kids I'm going to spoil them like you wouldn't believe." He said with a chuckle. _

_Mitchie giggled, "I can see it now...our kid is gonna be the one child who actually gets the pony they want when their five."_

_Shane chuckled, "Probably."_

_"Girl or boy?" She asked suddenly. They both escaped into their own world, imagining their first child._

_"As long as its healthy I don't care. A son would mean he could be daddy's little boy, I could teach him sports and everything."_

_"Hey, lets not be sexist, you can teach girls sports too." She joked._

_"You know what I mean..." He laughed. "Anyway... A daughter would mean that every time I look at her beautiful face I'll see you and smile to myself."_

_"I love you Shane."_

_"I love you too, more than life itself..." He kissed her passionately._

_The next day, while Mitchie was out, Shane went out to the mall and found himself buying a small, green teddy bear. He stuck it in the spare bedroom. It's the first thing ever bought for their first child and for that Mitchie was almost in tears of joy._

_--_

Shane picked up the phone and called her yet again. The separation was making him nervous and she still wasn't answering her phone...

--

Why won't the calls stop Mitchie thought angrily, she was driving on her way to her parents household. She had only driven for about 5 minutes but every second dragged on as she drove further and further away from her home... her love. Her parents house is about a half hour drive and she was so tired, mentally and physically. She hasn't slept great in a while, and all she wanted to do was close her heavy eyes. She felt her phone vibrate yet another time and she sleepily answered.

"Hello?" She groaned tiredly into the phone, forgetting how she didn't want to talk to Shane for a moment.

"Oh thank god, Mitchie!" His relief filled voice filled her ear like a medicine. She was gone for 20 minutes and she missed him so dearly and her feeling was indeed mutual, unbeknownst to her.

"Hello Shane." She said putting on a cold voice even though Shane's voice made her feel 100 times warmer as it always did. Shane cringed at the ice in her tone.

"I love you so much, Mitchie." He murmured, "Please come back, please. I am so happy about your news, Mitchie I am. Just come back." He pleaded with her, and she wavered slightly, about to cave in.

"Shane, no. What happens when you go to California, huh? What happens when I'm stuck here, fending for myself and the baby. Most of all, what happens when you come back a changed man again, just like before handle showing me the time of day. Do you even remember the time you pushed me against a wall, or yelling in my face all the time. It causes me stress and I just want the baby to be safe, you have to understand that." Mitchie finished with a large sigh wanting nothing but to fall into his welcoming arms. Shane was on the other line his eyes wide. He forgot. About California, about his music, about him hurting Mitchie physically and mentally, about _everything. _Everything, but getting Mitchie back. Could he just not go to california?

"Um..." Shane was at a loss for words. Should he go to California? What about the baby? Oh god, he suddenly felt ill. "Oh god, I can't hear you. Can I call you back, The line is breaking up?"

"I'm pretty sure thats just us, Shane." She murmured into the phone, new tears formed in her tired eyes, and spilled over, cascading down her pale cheeks "Just have fun in California Shane."

She hung up and Shane was left standing against the wall with the phone still put to his ear, the only sound coming from it a loud hum. He hung up and let go of the phone, it crashed on the hardwood floor, the back piece breaking off and shattering on the ground. He slid slowly down the wall, sitting on the dirty floor staring into space. 'Breaking up?' He thought painfully.

--

Mitchie yawned softly as the traffic got more heavy, at this rate she would never get to her parents house. She had only been driving for about 10 minutes, but Her eyes were tired from the constant tears and all she wanted to do was go back home. A hard burning ripped through her side and she winced in pain and groaned. Tears brimmed her eyes and fear engulfed her. What was going on? She Quickly pulled over the car, her surroundings not registering in her mind as she sobbed from the pain. She contemplated what she should do. In panic she glanced out the window of the car. She was at a diner about 10 minutes away from their house. She pulled out her phone, cringing. She dialed the person who she needed help from. She wanted to talk to nobody else but him. He could calm her down. He could help her.

The phone rang and rang and nobody picked up. It was like he didn't care. Then again, he probably didn't care.

She whimpered softy, letting out a heart broken sob. She left a message, hung up, and dialed another number, her vision blurring slightly.

"Mitchie?"

"Caitlyn!" She gasped. Her breathing was irregular, coming out in short gasps. "Help."

"Oh my god Mitchie. Where are you? What's wrong?" Caitlyn asked nervously. Mitchie heard keys jingling and she knew Caitlyn was running to her car, already on her way.

"I'm at t-the 4th street diner-- in town. J-Just come q-quick." Mitchie pleaded.

--

'Fuck her. Fuck her for leaving me. Fuck her for saying we're breaking up. Fuck her for making me love her.' Shane thought in turmoil. His mind was running a mile a minute.

'Fuck me. Fuck me for making her leave. Fuck me for letting her break up with me. Fuck me for not picking up her last call.' Shane thought next. He shouldn't be mad at her, and he knew he never really was mad at her. He was mad at himself. He was an ass hole. His phone vibrated in his pocket for the fourth time and he glanced at it in frustration.

"Hello?" Shane grunted into the phone.

"Shane... Get your ass down to the hospital." Nate's scared voice entered Shane's brain.

As the words sunk in, fear planted itself in him, his voice shook as he croaked a confused, "W-what?"

"Mitchie's in the hospital, Shane. We don't know what's going on." Shane froze, his body went rigid. "Please just get down here. Shane, she needs you and--"

Shane hung up quickly, his body shaking in terror. This couldn't happen. No, no, no. He dashed to the door and into his car. He sped away quickly towards the hospital. Tears fell down his cheeks. He didn't care if he looked stupid, because no matter how hard he tried to blink the tears away, they fell any way. They were tears of fear, tears of remorse, and tears of pain. He pulled out his phone and listened to his voice mail.

"S-Shane. Please h-help me. I-I don't know w-whats going on." She whimpered in pain and dread into the phone. "It h-hurts, Shane. I'm so s-scared."

"FUCK." He cried out, slamming his fist against the dashboard. "God dammit."

He peeled into the large hospital parking lot and ran out of his car, not even bothering to lock the door. He sprinted to the doors and ran up to the nearest counter.

"Mitchie Gray." He growled at the young women sitting by the desk. She looked up, fear in her eyes at the angriness in his tone. She knew Shane Gray, the superstar was in front of her, but she decided against screaming or asking for an autograph. She began typing into her computer quickly to find who he was looking for.

"She's on this floor, room 628." The girl explained, but as he was about to sprint away she stopped him. "But I'm afraid you can't go in yet. The waiting room is to your left and I believe there are other people there for her, so wait for them."

"Shit." He grunted sprinting in the direction of the waiting room. "Thanks."

"Shane!" Cailyn yelled, running to give Shane a comforting hug. Caitlyn's tears spilled over and Shane couldn't help it, when his eyes widened. Caitlyn never cries. "Thank you for coming, she wanted you here."

"Of course I came," He said looking at Caitlyn as if she was insane.

Caitlyn sighed, "She thought you wouldn't come. She told me not to call you."

Shane balled up his hand in a fist and squeezed his eyes shut, "Of course I would come." He whispered.

"I'm so sorry man." Nate consoled Shane, patting his on the back and giving him a short hug.

"Do you know what's going on?" He whispered in a pained voice. "I need to know."

"We're not sure Shane. We're so so sorry. She was just driving to her parents house and she had to pull over, she didn't really tell me anything else, she couldn't even get anything out at one point." Caitlyn paused wiping away her tears. "She just looked so scared. She was having pains in her stomach, it seemed like she couldn't even breath, It was so scary. I didn't know what to do."

Shane turned around and sunk down into the seat nearest to the door. He put his head in his hands as his vision blurred. This could not be happening. He was so worried about Mitchie he forgot about the baby. _Their _baby. Nate and Caitlyn sat next to Shane, all worried and anxious

A nurse entered the waiting room, a clipboard in her hand. "Is anyone here for Mitchie Gray?"

Shane, Nate, and Caitlyn all arose at once their eyes widening in anticipation. "You can see her now, but I think 1-2 at a time would be the best."

"Go Shane." Nate whispered. Shane followed the nurse, his fear swallowing him whole. He entered her hospital room slowly afraid of what would be waiting for his on the other side of the door. He walked all the way in, his eyes on the, white tile floor.

"Shane, is that you?" A raspy, unfamiliar voice echoed through the tiny room. Shane glanced up and his tears fell rapidly upon taken in her broken image. Tubes and machines were connected to her from all odds and ends and she looked like a ghost, her pale face blending into the white sheets. A sheen of sweat beaded on her forehead as she tried to move up the bed slightly to sit up. She groaned in pain as she pulled a wire that was connected to the needle in her arm.

"I love you so much Mitchie. So much." He leaned down and pressed a kiss softly to her head. "I love you." He murmured over and over again.

"I love you too," She said breathily. "Do you know what's going on, Shane. B-because I want t-to know. I'm s-so scared."

"Me too." He cried, hugging her gently as to not pull any wires or hurt her. He took her hand in his and rubbed it gently. He collapsed on her bedside letting his tears fall willingly.


	3. Chapter 3

Shane held Mitchie closer his tears soaking her hospital gown. "Baby, I love you so much. So so so much. More than anything in the world."

"I love you too Shane, I don't know if I could do this with you here." She sobbed silently. Shane ran a hand through her knotted hair and put his head gently on her chest.

The Doctor arrived and took in the scene and decided to step in, clearing her throat. "We ran a lot of tests on you Mitchie. It seems you have Pregnancy Induced Hypertension or PIH."

Shane took Mitchie's hand and rubbed it gently. Both had no idea what this meant at all and they were all shaken with fear. Mitchie's tears came harder.

"While this a very serious thing, it will cause no immediate danger to your baby." Mitchie sighed in relief while Shane's breath was still held, what about Mitchie? "Now PIH is a condition of high blood pressure during pregnancy. Your blood pressure goes up, you retain water and protein is found in your urine. It causes the extreme pain you felt in your stomach and side, but it also causes vomiting, shortness of breath, and blurred vision. You're gonna have to be careful and we're going to have to monitor your baby more often because it often prevents the placenta from getting enough blood and your baby may get less oxygen and food, causing a low birthrate. This may or may not happen, but we like to be careful. The PIH was probably initiated by any kind of stress during these last weeks."

"Thank you so much Doctor!" Mitchie said tiredly but a slight smile on her face. She was saddened by the thought she would have such a hard pregnancy but she was happy her baby would be fine.

Shane was stuck in one thought... not even registering the presence of his wife who had her fragile arms wrapped around him. _'It's probably caused by any kind of stress'.._.. He repeated in his head over and over. He thought back to everything thing that had happened, everything he had done........It was all his fault. He was flooded in guilt so deep he couldn't even see out. Mitchie would be in pain because of him. The baby might get hurt because of him.

"Now, Mitchie your going to have to come back here if it gets this severe again. If you feel as if you can't breath or if there's too much pain or even if something just doesn't seem normal contact us or come in immediately, But for now you will have to stay here over night just to be safe, then you'll be good to go." The doctor smiled at Shane upon seeing his expression, "Just take a deep breath, be happy. Everything will be fine. I've seen much more severe cases than this come out completely fine."

The doctor walked out into the large hall, leaving Mitchie and Shane in quiet.

Mitchie slowly turned her head to Shane and let out a grin. She was uncertain around Shane at the moment, afraid of rejection and of getting hurt, but anyway she decided to let the anger go for the moment as she was flooded with relief. "I'm so glad every thing's okay."

Shane stared at the uncertainty and relief in her eyes and as she pulled him closer he felt like smiling, but the smile wouldn't come, He needed to sort out his head. "I need a minute alone."

Shane walked out of the door and Mitchie stared at the ceiling of the her cold room, her vision blurring with thick tears. She was the one thing she didn't want to be at this moment... _alone. _

_---_

Shane walked briskly towards the waiting room. He would sit in silence so he could think of anything besides guilt, there was something the guilt was blocking out... the worry he felt towards the fact that he had left Mitchie alone. Probably in more stress than before, but it was the guilt he felt, not even realizing anything else. When he spotted an empty chair his eyes lit up, a chance to clear his head in quiet.

FUCK! he thought as he ran right into an anxious Caitlyn.

"What's going on? Is she okay? What about the baby? Oh shit. Please tell me she's okay...." Caitlyn stared at Shane as he blinked not answering. "Why are you not speaking?!?"

"They'll be fine." Shane shrugged. "You can go see her."

"Okay lets go." Caitlyn said dragging Nate and Shane along with her.

"No." Shane told Caitlyn harshly. "I'm staying here."

"What?!" Caitlyn asked sightly confused about what he had just told her. "Why?"

Shane was against letting his true, guilty, scared feelings and he put on a mask and shrugged as if he could care less. "I just told her I needed a minute. She probably wants to be alone anyway." Shane lied.

"Thats the last freaking thing she wants right now Shane!" Caitlyn yelled glaring at Shane. She turned around and walked towards Mitchie's room, anxious to see her best friend.

Nate looked up at Shane and shook his head and he started following after his girlfriend. "What was that look for. What the hell did I do?"

"What do you think Shane?" Nate yelled at Shane. Shane shrugged and Nate let out a low growl. "Your an asshole Shane."

Shane stared at him dumbly and repeated his question completely oblivious, "What the hell did I do?"

"MItchie's in there all Alone, Shane. Do you know what she just went through? Do you know who she needs? She needs you, but your too much of a bastard to realize that and help her." Nate Spat in his face running to be with Caitlyn and Mitchie. Shane stood stunned and slumped in the seat.

---

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn yelled as she entered the hospital room. She frowned as she took in Mitchie's heart broken expression, the unshed tears that stung her hazel eyes. "Oh Mitchie. It'll all be okay."

Caitlyn sighed as Mitchie put on a fake smile, "I'm just glad everything is okay with the baby."

"Us too." She said as se turned to see Nate entering the room.

"Hey Mitchie." Nate said politely. Seeing Mitchie like this tugged as his heart, she was like the sister he never had. "Is there anything I can get you?"

The only thing she wanted was Shane... She closed her eyes and smiled softly. "No. Thanks though."

Mitchie's tears bubbled over, she tried to contain her sobs, not wanting to pull out any needles or hurt herself. Caitlyn walked over putting her hand gently on Mitchies arm, rubbing softly, attempting to calm her down.

---

He sat there for about ten minutes, but he wasn't all that sure how long it had been, but new thoughts were racing through his head. She needed him. He hadn't thought about it that way before, only because his guilt flooded mind wouldn't let him think of it. He ran a hand through her hair and sighed. He couldn't bare the thought of not being with her for another second, he got up and found her room for the second time, taking a deep breath as his hand found the door nob. He entered slowly, taking in the scene before him. Mitchie looked on the verge of sleep, her eyes drooping slightly and Caitlyn was running a hand through Mitchie's knotted hair soothing her to fall asleep. Nate was on the other side of the bed, holding Mitchie's hand. His stomach dropped as he wished he could be comforting her. Why was he so stupid?

"Shane?" Caitlyn whispered coldly once she realized Mitchie was asleep.

He sighed, "I know I'm an asshole... I just felt so guilty, this was all my fault. It was caused by stress."

"It's not all your fault Shane." Nate murmured silently. "It's not hers either. It just happened, Shane."

Shane took in Mitchie's pale features, "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, She was really dizzy before, but it's normal." Caitlyn explained. "She just got so tired, so I wouldn't wake her right now."

Shane sat on the side of her bed, taking Nate's place, and he slowly took her hand and kissed it softly. "I love you Mitchie."

Mitchie moaned in her sleep mumbling 'Shane' softly, her eyes opened slowly. Her tired eyes became wide with surprise and Shane sitting at her side. Nate and Caitlyn snuck out of the room, to give them both some privacy. "Shane?"

"I'm so sorry baby." He said with tear filled eyes. "I just love you so much, I was so guilty about everything and I just- I don't know- I freaked out I guess. I needed to leave, to not see you like this... so hurt, all because of me..."

"Shane... It's not your fault." She whispered. "I promise you that."

"Don't leave me Baby." Shane cried. "Please, don't leave me. I need you to survive."

MItchie closed her eyes and let out a breathy sigh, "I don't want to leave... but what happens when the baby is born and your never around? Do you know how much that would hurt me and the baby? I don't want to feel the way I've been feeling for the past months and I never, ever wish that upon our child. I know you love me. I know that, but maybe love's not enough."

"I'm not going anywhere." He whispered fiercely. "I can promise you that."

"Swear on your life Shane." Mitchie seethed, her eyes sad. Shane looked down, knowing he would never do anything to make her feel the way she has felt.

He sighed softly, "I swear it Mitchie, I swear on my life. I swear on your life, which is more important than my own. I won't hurt you Mitchie."

"Just hold me." Mitchie said simply, a new batch of tears bubbled over, cascading down her already damp cheeks.

"Forever and always."

----8 months later-----

"Shane?" Mitchie asked loudly, her voice ringing out through the apartment.

"Yes baby?" He said rushing to her side upon hearing her voice.

Mitchie smiled at him, "Can you pick this up for me?"

Shane chuckled bending down quickly to pick up her dropped cell phone. "Here you go sweetheart."

"You the best Shane." She said smiled up at him. He returned the smile and kissed her forehead.

Shane walked forward, "I love you Mitchie."

"I love you too Sh-" Mitchie clutched her stomach, shutting her eyes tightly in pain. She gasped out, "Shane!"

"Mitch?!" Shane breathed out in panic. He ran to her side holding her up.

"I think were going to have a baby, Shane." She smiled. "Right now."

"Oh my god!" Shane smiled widely, grabbing her bag and walking her slowly to the car.

---

"Congratulations! It's a baby girl." The nurse said happily.

"You're a mommy, Mitchie."

Mitchie's pain filled eyes turned happy as Shane's voice rang through her ears. She heard the sound she had been waiting for. A baby's cry. Tears fell down her eyes. She whispered three words that made Shane's heart melt. "You're a daddy."

Shane smiled, trying to blink back the tears that had formed in his eyes at the happiness he felt. They had named the baby and soon she was taken away for tests. The tests that could make or break everything. The baby was perfectly healthy... on the surface, but tests had to be done to know for sure. Shane and Mitchie waited nervously. Shane never left her side, as she choked on her tears of fear.

The nurse walked in, smiling to herself.

"Arianna Marie Gray. July 4th 2008. 6 pounds 5 ounces, Healthy weight. Blood tests, clear. Prognosis, a perfectly healthy baby girl."

A teary eyed Mitchie looked up at Shane and saw the tears in his eyes as he choked on the lump in his throat. His tears bubbled over as he kissed his wife lovingly. "I love you more than life itself. Don't forget that."

"I love you too, Don't ever forget that."

"I'll never forget, Mitchie. I'll always remember." He leant down to capture her lips one more time...

He had the perfect family and he knew he would never forget the events that led up to it, no matter if it wasn't the most perfect past, they would have a perfect future, as long as they were together.


End file.
